


Raising Snakes

by Kabal42



Series: Pet Snakes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexuality, Community: daily_deviant, Corsetry, Crossdressing, D/s, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-11
Updated: 2008-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is doing Ginny a favour. Then Pansy and Draco try to do one for each other, making Harry wish he'd never agreed to the first favour. Until something changes his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raising Snakes

**Raising Snakes (or The Joys and Woes of Having Too Much of a Good Thing)**   


Harry never could say no to Ginny. Not even now, years after they'd broken up, years after both of them had found new partners. He simply had a soft spot for her. Usually, this was not a problem, but right now he cursed it. The sight that met him when he got up this Saturday morning was enough to make him swear he was never pet-sitting for her again. Because Pansy and Draco going down on each other was not the way he wanted to start his day. Not when he'd specifically separated them and given strict orders for no-one to touch any part of themselves or the other that was even remotely sexual. And especially not before he'd even had coffee.

'What the hell are you doing?!?' he bellowed. The force of his outburst startled him and a vase Narcissa had given them once rattled on its shelf and threatened to topple.

The two on the sofa jumped away from each other like someone had switched on opposing magnets. Harry glared at them. They were both ruffled, lips swollen and still wearing remnants of nightclothes. (In Draco's case a rumpled t-shirt, his underwear was on the floor along with Pansy's. She still had a very tiny excuse for a nightgown on.) Harry took in the sight in another glare, which caused both of them to slowly look down instead of at him and a flush began to creep up Draco's neck to his cheeks.

In two, swift steps Harry was at the sofa, grabbing each by the hair. Their gasps were almost in unison. He forced the two heads back and made them look up at him.

'What did I tell you last night?' There was no answer. 'Pansy! Tell me!'

'You said not to touch ourselves or each other and not to leave our rooms till you came to get us.'

'And you've both broken all three in one go. Impressive. Why?'

'We... I... I had to go to the bathroom,' Pansy whined.

'You are in the wrong room for that and I don't recall you being allowed to use Draco for that either,' Harry stated, the sarcasm practically dripping from his tongue. 'Draco!' His boyfriend gave a start and a squeak at the sudden shift in attention. 'Tell Pansy what happens when you cheat on me. Be it with yourself or someone else.'

Draco swallowed and tried to glance at Pansy. 'Please, Harry...' He looked up at Harry again. 'Don't...'

The plea made Pansy look a bit green. It wasn't every day Draco begged. Far from it. She was right to be nervous. 'Draco. Don't aggravate me. Answer the question.'

'You use the cane,' Draco whispered. Pansy gasped. Harry smiled.

'That's right. There will be no getting out of that. But.' Two sets of eyes fixed on him. 'You may go get dressed now, aim to please, and return here. If you please me I might be lenient. Not with the cane, but with the rest of what I badly want to do to you both right now.' He let go of them with a push and they fell back in the sofa, still staring up at him. 'Go on, then. Shoo. Meet me back here in fifteen minutes.' Just time enough for a cup of coffee.

Both of them scrambled off the sofa and ran for safety.

* * * 

Almost fifteen minutes later, Harry was sitting in the same sofa where he'd found his boyfriend in a sixty-nine with his ex's girlfriend. It sounded like something out of a soap-opera, but at least he had coffee now. Blessed coffee. He sipped it slowly, thinking dark thoughts of revenge, and wondering if those two knew how much they owed to coffee for improving on his mood. He let a finger run along the slender rattan cane that was now lying on the table along with a good tawse and a length of rope. They still had a lot coming to them, of course. Unless they came up with something really good.

At the exact time he'd specified, both of them stepped through the door. Their faces were still flushed though presumably this time it was from hurrying. They certainly had made good use of their time and Harry didn't just look once, but twice before he trusted his still sleepy eyes. Pansy was wearing tiny high-heeled shoes, lacy panties and a corset, her hair done up with a bow and she was wearing a simple but very nice make-up. All of which had been done in a flattering powder blue. Draco matched her, sans the make-up, only he was in a dark, cool green, and it made him have a hint of curves at the hips which suited him rather well. God, they had been creative. And devious. Harry shot Draco a look, knowing that his love for corsets had to have been stated by his boy at some point during that dressing-up. Draco, of course, looked innocent as an angel.

'Very nice,' Harry said when he realised he would have to speak up or look like they'd shocked the words from him. 'Come closer.'

With more confidence than they probably felt, both of them waltzed across the floor towards him and knelt daintily in front of him, trying hard not to glance at the things on the table. Much to Harry's aggravation he could feel the effect seeing them like this was having on him. And worse, so could they. When kneeling like that they were pretty much face to face (so to speak) with the growing bulge in Harry's trousers. The faint look of smug satisfaction on Draco's face only confirmed this.

'So you've dressed up very nice,' he said, trying to sound dismissive despite the evidence. 'Did you think exploiting my weaknesses would make me more inclined to let you off the hook?'

That was clearly a reaction they hadn't anticipated. Pansy went a shade paler and Draco swallowed.

'Please, Sir, we meant to show we know how serious this is,' Draco whispered, keeping his head suitably bowed. Oh, he knew so well how Harry liked him to behave. Even now, when he was trying to stay angry, it was hard faced with this overabundance of sexy clothes and intoxicating submission. Harry should have realised that with not only one, but two former Slytherins in the mix something like this would happen.

'We really are very, very sorry,' Pansy followed up, taking her lead from Draco and adopting a similar pose. 'It was wrong of us. We deserve to be punished.' Harry's cock twitched and it was getting harder to keep a straight face. In fact, harder was really a key word in all of his reactions right now.

'Any way you want,' Draco added.

'Any way?' Harry smiled to himself and he could see the fear flash across their faces, each imagining some personal horror scenario. At least he could still mess with their heads in return. 'I think not. Just my way.' Not that that was much better, but at least it would be a mostly known quantity, given that he'd chosen to let them see what he planned to use.

'I'm satisfied with your choices in clothing,' he continued, keeping his tone almost business-like. 'And with your attempts to please. You have succeeded somewhat.' The way Draco sagged just a bit told Harry exactly how tense and nervous he'd been. 'In return I will let you choose who goes first with this punishment. You may discuss this for exactly two minutes.' While Harry went to the bathroom to get rid of the coffee again. And hopefully had a chance to decide exactly how many lashes to give them. Always a good way of stalling for time, that one, making someone wait or giving them the privilege of deciding something.

The two of them were kneeling in the same position as before when Harry returned, and the determined yet nervous looks on their faces showed that they had decided.

'So.' Harry looked at them as he sipped his coffee. 'Who goes first and why?'

Draco looked up. 'Me, Sir. Because.' He swallowed. 'Because Pansy is a guest and... and I figured you would hit harder at first. So I should take that.'

'Because as the guest she needs the better treatment?'

'Yes. Sir.' Draco nodded.

'All right.' Harry nodded. 'Pansy, wait in that corner,' he pointed towards the corner closest to the fireplace, 'Draco, stand up and come round to this side of the sofa.'

Pansy, who hadn't been told to stand up, wisely chose to crawl to the corner Harry had indicated. She looked delicous when crawling and she did so very prettily; Harry speculated that Ginny had taught her how to do that in the most pleasing way. She resumed her kneeling position in the corner, while Draco got up and, still with his head bowed, walked around the sofa.

'Bend over, then.' Harry nodded to him and gestured to the sofa as if he should have done that before being told.

'Can... can I have a kiss? First?' Draco glanced up at Harry, worrying his lips with his teeth as he waited for an answer. It was testament to how unsettled Draco was that he would ask that. Normally he was too proud. But the prospect of being caned was doing this to him.

'No, Draco. Pansy can't have one, so neither can you.' Ginny had asked that he didn't kiss Pansy and Harry, too, felt it would be wrong, somehow. Draco looked crushed and Harry, cursing his own softness, couldn't just let him stand there and look so sad. 'But,' he added. 'You can have a hug if you want one.'

Draco didn't answer but took a step that was entirely too long for someone in high heels and walked straight into Harry's arms. A tight squeeze was exchanged and then Harry let go again. Without needing more prompting, Draco went and bent over the back of the sofa, spreading his legs to look his best for Harry.

It was appreciated, too. Harry could feel himself getting harder just looking at Draco. When he was bent over like that, the corset truly worked its magic, making his arse stand out in a most appealing way. The green panties didn't make it any less sexy. Quite the contrary. Which might be why he was so careful when he pulled them down. There was a moist spot on their front where Draco's cock had been leaking; despite his nerves he was clearly turned on by this. Harry was pleased at that.

He put his left hand gently on Draco's back. 'If you can stand still you can be spared the ropes,' he said. 'Can you do that?'

'Yes, Sir. Thank you. I will do my best. I promise.'

'Good boy.' The hand on Draco's back would help him keep the promise.

The first lash of the tawse made Draco gasp and jump. Harry wasn't exactly being soft with the lashes, even though they weren't as hard as they could have been. That was as much a reward as Harry would give Draco for trying to please him. Before the coffee he'd been ready to beat the brats as hard as he could. They should know how lucky they were.

It wasn't long before Draco was whimpering with each lash, his arse was getting redder with every single one and Harry was getting increasingly turned on by the sight. There was nothing as sexy as a well-spanked arse and Draco's was the best he knew. Finally, when Draco was sobbing into the sofa, did Harry stop the lashes. He petted Draco's arse and felt his pet press back into the touch. Even now, when he was sore, he wanted those touches. And Harry wanted to give them to him.

'Go on, love, go switch places with Pansy,' Harry said and gave Draco a gentle pat. He could hear that the anger was all but gone from his voice now. Not quite, though, and punishment like this should not be affected by his mood. It was a matter of discipline.

Draco trotted off, almost stumbling on his high heels. But it didn't take long before he was kneeling where Pansy had been and Pansy was the one bent over the sofa. After getting a warm hug. She, too, gasped when Harry hit her, even though he didn't hit her as hard as he had Draco. He did agree with one thing Draco had said: she was a guest. She didn't know him or how he reacted to things nearly as well as Draco did, so he was more to blame than Pansy was. Thus, Harry could be softer on her.

The result was much the same, however. In a few minutes, after the same number of lashes, Harry stopped the punishment to discover that Pansy was crying as well. As he allowed her to stand up again, she turned towards him and buried her face at his shoulder. It was entirely unexpected, but Harry reacted out of instinct hugger her tight. She obviously needed the release, so he held her till the crying stilled.

'It's okay, Pansy,' he told her stroking her hair. 'Almost done now. Almost forgiven.' She nodded, still letting out a few sobs. 'Are you okay? Ready to get this over with?' She nodded again, drying her eyes.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered. 'Are you going to tell Ginny?'

'Yes, Pansy. I am. You know that, you were here when Ginny and I agreed on the terms. If you are punished I tell her about at the first given opportunity.'

'Yes. Of course.' She nodded. 'Will she forgive me too?' She looked up at him and her voice almost broke again. 'I know I was bad. I know... She'll be mad. Because. It's here. And you. Will be worse than if I'd done it at home. And I didn't mean to disappoint her.' Another sob came.

Harry understood. Of course she'd be worried, it was no small deal to have made your owner look bad by misbehaving. 'I'll tell her how sorry you are,' he soothed, giving her a squeeze. 'That you've been punished properly.'

'Thank you.' She looked truly grateful.

'It's all right, Pansy.' He kissed her forehead. 'Go back to where you were. I'll bring Draco over. You can have the last part of your punishment together.' It would be a comfort to stand there together and not be alone. Pansy clearly thought so too because she hurried to get back in position. Harry turned his head and called to Draco. 'Come here, boy.'

Draco, who had undoubtedly heard it all, came crawling back and joined Pansy at the sofa while Harry picked up the cane. When Harry walked around the sofa again, he was met with the exhillarating sight of two already red arses turned towards him. One rounder than the other, but both well-shaped and firm. He had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. Perhaps he'd reconsider that pet-sitting thing if he got rewards like this one out of it, too.

'You may want to take off your shoes,' he suggested once he was sure his arrousal wouldn't show in his voice. 'Keeping your balance will be hard enough as it is.' They each stepped out of the heels, Draco with a sigh of relief that made Harry smile. It also made him consider if he should perhaps train Draco in walking in heels like that. He did look very nice in a corset, too, so more training might be in order.

The first lash was for Draco and Harry let it fall without warning. It was hard and fast and a welt rose right away. It drew a clear, red stripe across Draco's arse and Harry struggled to keep from moaning. It was delicious to see.

Then it was Pansy's turn. The stripe suited her soft, round arse very well. Harry had to pet it after he'd made it, causing her to whimper.

The second set he aimed a little lower and it was obvious that they both found this even more painful. Harry took a great deal of delight in that, and not just because they deserved it. Far from it. In fact, it was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. The two of them, bend like that in matching corsets, and with him marking their skin this way. After the third set his cock was aching for release and he knew his devious plan not to let any of them satisfy him was going out the window. A man could perhaps resist one of them, but two? No. Harry was flesh, not stone, even though his cock was trying to pretend it was the other way around.

At least he could let them pay for the effect they were having on him and for ruining his perfectly good plan. Fourth and fifth lashes were harder and Pansy rewarded him with a small yell at the last one. Harry decided she'd had enough; especially since he wasn't sure how much of this Ginny might have subjected her to before. Instead, he concentrated on Draco. Lashes number six and seven landed in quick succession and the last tore a small scream from Draco.

That was Harry's undoing. To hell with it if the boy deserved more, Harry wanted him and he wanted him now. His trousers were dropped and a quick spell cast and he buried himself in Draco's arse, drawing a fresh cry from him. More followed as Harry took him hard, slamming against his sore skin with each deep thrust. His hand slipped between Pansy's legs and he buried two fingers in her cunt. She was warm and wet and her moans mixed with Draco's in the most enticing manner. It felt like a matter of seconds before Harry came and this time he was the one crying out.

It took him a few moments to get his bearings again after that orgasm, but once he could, pulled out again and put his clothes back in order.

'Down on the floor, you two,' he said, still a bit short of breath. 'If you're going to get each other off, it's going to be on my orders I want to watch. That should teach you to ask instead of trying to sneak around. And if you are ever tempted anyway, remember how that cane feels. Now get to it.'

A good orgasm always made him too kind. But fuck it. He had just discovered exactly how much fun having two subs around might be. Why not enjoy the view some more? And the perks.

Pansy and Draco straightened up slowly and the two faces who met at him as they turned to comply were still tear-streaked and very surprised.

'Sir?' Draco asked, clearly not trusting his ears completely.

'You heard me, Draco,' Harry said. 'Down on the floor. Show me what it was I interrupted this morning.' The sudden wide smiles told Harry that it had finally dawned on them exactly what he'd said.

'Yes, Sir!' Pansy said, beaming at him as only one who knows she's undeserving can do. Draco didn't say anything, but he did slip over and kiss Harry very soundly before he got down on the floor.

Harry found his favourite chair. He had a feeling there would be more kisses later. Also to other parts of his body. Watching oral sex could be very inspiring.  



End file.
